


A Devil Like You

by VEvergreen



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Evil Tom Riddle, F/M, Harry Potter - Freeform, Hogwarts Chamber of Secrets, Manipulative Tom Riddle, Slytherins Being Slytherins, Tom Riddle - Freeform, Young Tom Riddle, le fay, tom riddle/OC - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:15:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24018862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VEvergreen/pseuds/VEvergreen
Summary: Violet couldn’t contain it anymore, she had to ask. “First-Year?”The boy looked back to her and nodded and said ”You?”Violet raised her eyebrows and the answer became obvious.“What’s your name?” Asked Violet.The boy was silent for a moment before saying,”Tom Riddle, what’s yours?””I’m Violet Le Fay, Pleasure to meet you.” Violet then stuck out her hand, silently asking for the handshake. Tom showed no sign of knowing her or bumping into her before, and no gasping at her name either which Violet greatly appreciated. Tom Riddle allowed the handshake and firmly grasped the girl’s hand. Almost as if lightning had struck, the two immediately let go of their hands.
Relationships: Tom Riddle/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 7





	1. A New Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> This is a work published on Quotev.com and I wrote it on Quotev, please do not come to me for copyright issues because I wrote it. Thank you!

"Violet, hurry up! We're going to Diagon Alley. We only need your robes, wand, a pet, and maybe a new broom for when you are at home. We don't need any of those books from Flourish and Botts; we have all of the books you will need, just a better copy, of course."

Natalie Le Fay, a well known witch of the era, was mother to eleven-year-old Violet Le Fay. They couldn't have looked more different, however. While Natalie had sleek, blonde hair that was often tied up, her daughter had silky black hair. They both had icy blue eyes, but whereas Natalie's were clear and cold, Violet's held a grey tint.

A few weeks ago, she had received acceptance letters from both Hogwarts and Beauxbatons, but her mother had chosen Hogwarts, much to Violet's relief.

Violet was wearing denim shorts and a floral top. Her hair was in a up-do and she was wearing sandals. This was all Muggle clothing, much to Natalie's dismay.

Once they were ready, Natalie held out her arm. Violet held on tightly as she felt the familiar feeling of apparating.

Diagon Alley had a colourful display of buildings. Violet had never been to Diagon Alley before, because she wasn't allowed, though she was a pure-blood. She didn't expect people pushing and shoving here and there. It was all very crowded. Natalie Le Fay seemed used to this, and stood tall, not letting go of her daughter so she wouldn't lose her in the crowd.

The first stop was the robe store. Madam Malkin, a young woman who looked like she was barely twenty years old, fitted her for robes. They were done quickly, and the two set off for Ollivander's Wand Shop.

Now, Violet had never been to Ollivander's. She had been to Madam Malkin's a few times in the past, but never Ollivander's, so this was new to her.

Ollivander's looked quite rusty and old. The paint wasn't peeling, but there were scratches and other dirty things on it. As Violet entered the shop, her mother stayed outside, looking at something. Violet thought it was a book, but she couldn't be sure, since the door closed behind her.

The bell rang loudly, Violet looked around the shop. Boxed wands covered the shelves that lined the walls, and there were even more wands stacked in various places around the dusty shop. Violet was amazed.

A ladder slid over, a young man in his early thirties climbed down the ladder. His light brown hair was already turning white despite his youth, and Violet found his beady silver eyes unnerving.

"Welcome to Ollivander's, I'm Mr. Garrick Ollivander. It's a pleasure to meet you, Violet Le Fay. I see you are quite peculiar." His eyes scanned Violet as if looking for some symbol on her skin or something. "You are looking for a wand, I presume? Stand tall and still for me."

Magic measuring tape measured Violet and she realized they were doing it on their own, not that she was that surprised her of course.

As the tape finished its job, Mr. Ollivander muttered something. He checked the tape, a surprised look passing quick on his face before him going back into the rows, grabbing three wands, and placing them down gently on the counter.

"The first one is Dragon Heartstring, Yew wood, and 13 inches. Dragon heartstrings produce wands with the most magic power, and which are capable of the most flamboyant spells. Dragon wands tend to learn more quickly than other types. While they can change allegiance if won from their original master, they always bond strongly with the current owner. The dragon wand tends to be easiest to turn to the Dark Arts, though it will not incline that way of its own accord. It is also the most prone of the three cores to accidents, being somewhat temperamental. Yew wands are among the rarer kinds, and their ideal matches are likewise unusual, and occasionally notorious."

"The wand of yew is reputed to endow its possessor with the power of life and death, which might, of course, be said of all wands; and yet Yew retains a particularly dark and fearsome reputation in the spheres of dueling and all curses. However, it is untrue to say (as those unlearned in wand lore often do) that those who use Yew wands are more likely to be attracted to the Dark Arts than another. The witch or wizard best suited to a Yew wand might equally prove a fierce protector of others. Wands hewn from these most long-lived trees have been found in the possession of heroes quite as often as of villains. Where wizards have been buried with wands of Yew, the wand generally sprouts into a tree guarding the dead owner's grave. What is certain is that the Yew wand never chooses either a mediocre or a timid owner. I believe you may want to try this wand, give it a gentle flick and face it towards that flowerpot please." Mr. Ollivander said all this quite clearly, Violet was quite fascinated by the information he had gave her.

Violet took the wand into her hands, her right hand to be exact. She gave it a gentle flick, like instructed to do so, but it wasn't pleasant, the after result. The flower pot she was told to be aiming at broke and water spilled out, as the flowers did too. Mr. Ollivander said "No, most definitely not!"

And with a flick of his wand, the flower pot mended itself. Violet wasn't shocked by the display of magic here, after all her mother Natalie was quite the witch. Natalie had performed magic in the house before, but Violet had never done it.

The second wand was still Dragon heartstring, but with the wood of Chestnut. "Chestnut wands prefer witches and wizards who are skilled tamers of magical beasts, those who possess great gifts in Herbology, and those who are natural fliers. The length is the same as before. Now, I want you to point at the book down there, see? At the back there? Don't flick it, but swish it and then flick it." said Mr. Ollivander.

Violet pointed the wand straight in front of her body and it was aimed at the book over way back. She did what she was supposed to, but the results were the same.

The book stayed still until suddenly a gale of wind knocked the book of its rack. Violet frowned a bit, seeing this result.

Violet felt a hand on her shoulder. She didn't need to look to know it was her mother; she could feel it within her.

"You must be Natalie Le Fay, My father remembers you well. Sorry for the wait, Violet is quite the hard child to find a wand for."

Natalie's expression remained guarded, but a calm small smile was on her face. "No worries at all, Garrick. Violet is a powerful child, she should have a powerful wand too." Natalie then turned to Violet. 

"I will see you outside the Pet Shop. No delays." Violet nodded as her mother rushed out of the shop, heading towards the direction of the Pet Shop.

"The last wand, is different from most. The wood of Acacia AND Silver Lime. Acacia is a very unusual wand wood, which creates tricky wands that often refuse to produce magic for any but their owner. It also withholds their best effects from all but those most gifted. Silver Lime is a rare wood for any wand. It is suited for the ones who will or have mastered legilimency and occlumency, and also good use for seers. The core of this wand is Thunderbird Tail Feather. It is one special core, as this is the only wand that contains that feather at the moment. The length is twelve inches. Just give it a wave around, don't do flicks and swishes this time." Mr. Ollivander said, his eyes were curious and they focused on the wand.

Violet took the wand, and waved it foolishly around. A golden glow surrounded Violet as she felt a warm feeling, she knew this was her wand. 

Violet was happy to finally receive and find her wand. She handed him the exact number of galleons and turned to leave, wand in its box under her arm. Mr. Ollivander said goodbye.

Violet walked out the shop, and faced all the colorful stores. She could barely make out the sign for Magical Menagerie in the crowd, and started moving towards it. She tried to shove her way through the crowd, but it was difficult since she was smaller than nearly everyone else. She stopped when she crashed headlong into a boy.

He had dark unsettling eyes, and dark brown hair. Violet couldn't deny that he was handsome. If she didn't know better, she would have thought he was a Veela. That was highly unlikely, however, since male Veela didn't exist and Veelas were native to Bulgaria. He would go to Durmstrang. He wasn't dressed nicely either, his clothes were old and a bit small. Still, he was very handsome.

Violet was annoyed, as her mother would wonder where she was. She muttered an apology and stepped around him, not waiting for an apology.

When she finally arrived, her mother was standing in front carrying a phoenix in a cage. The phoenix was ugly, because it was newborn, rising from the ashes. It hadn't had time to grow into an amazing, phenomenal bird. Violet was startled and astounded, thinking about the phoenix and the fact that she would have a Phoenix in the future.

Natalie smiled smugly at her daughter's stunned expression before handing the Phoenix to her daughter. The cage rattled a bit when it was handed to Violet and she was now facing the Phoenix.

"I will name her Accia, Cia for short." Violet said after looking at the Phoenix, and debating the name forward and backward.

The Phoenix seemed to nod at Violet, who smiled upon her new pet.

Finally they left to the broomstick shop, where they were going to buy the newest model, a model that as only feeling for this year only, as it was hard to get the materials. The Element Arrow, the latest model in existence. Violet was excited for all this, she was beyond an expert at flying, it was only natural for her to be excited. They purchased it, and the store manager who was there at the time said that no one had dared to purchase it as it was at such a high price, and no one wanted to waste that much on a broom.

Natalie had scoffed at this, because to her, it was like a penny and she didn't care. It was for the best for her daughter. The Le Fay family were well known for skills and money, after all.

"We need to go now, Violet." And with that, Natalie Le Fay held out her arm to Violet, who took it and once again. They apparated back to their Manor.

Her father, was a Muggle, Natalie had gotten drunk one night and you know what happens when women get very drunk with men. After suffering from a hangover the next morning, Natalie found out she had slept with a Muggle. She immediately left him after, and she later found out that she was pregnant.

The manor was quite beautiful, it was an ancient building, handed down from the Le Fay family. But it still stayed majestic and clean, looking like as it had come from a Fairy tale.

The next few days were exciting, as Violet got to know her phoenix better. Violet also raced around on her new broom, it was nice to feel the familiar feeling of flying fast, and Violet was beyond delighted at this feeling that she felt.

As September first, approached, Violet had started packing for Hogwarts. She packed her robes, scarf, other accessories needed, a lot of books need or not, a whole outfit of Muggle clothing, and her cauldron and scales for potions.

She didn't pack her Phoenix of course, or her wand. She wanted and needed them both on the train, as they were allowed to try and do magic on the train.

The day finally came when she was supposed to board the Hogwarts express.

Violet was ecstatic, obviously, who wouldn't be?

Natalie was amused by her daughter's reaction, but it wasn't very obvious to Violet.

Violet dragged her heavy trunks all the way to the exit of the manor. Accia was in her cage, but Natalie was holding it for Violet because she had no hands to hold it.

As they apparated to the Muggle train station, they immediately grabbed a trolley and put everything on there. Natalie was avoiding Muggles and purposely walking out of their way, making sure nothing touched her but things she approved of.

Natalie suddenly stopped between station nine and ten and Violet too stopped beside her, a bit confused. Her mother then told her the entrance to the Hogwarts express, was running or walking towards the stone barrier, and if you were truly magical, a wizard or witch, you wouldn't crash in to the wall as Muggles would.

Violet actually never knew this, and was quite fascinated by this new piece of information. Violet and Natalie both ran hard at the stone/brick wall and to Violet's fascination, they ended up not crashing but actually on Platform nine and three quarters.

The Hogwarts Express was in front of them. It was red and black and steam was coming out from it's the funnel. Students old and new were boarding already, carrying their stuff and waving goodbye to their parents.

Violet got ready to board the train too, she managed to carry both trunks off the trolley and her mother handed her Accia, who was perched in the cage.

Just after Natalie waved goodbye to Violet, she whispered in Violet's ear - 

"Be a good girl, Violet. I expect you to be in Slytherin."

Violet sighed, as she looked down towards her blood prejudiced mother, Natalie Le Fay who was standing on the platform. Violet was ready to make her family proud, but there was a bit that was missing, that just didn't fit in.

As the Hogwarts express started to leave, Violet leaned back and grabbed a book out of her trunk, Legilimency and Occlumency Advanced.

Violet sighed once again. Her family manor contained one big library, she never had to buy them, every single book on the year one list was in their library. As Violet started reading the instructions, the compartment door slid open and a boy around the same age as her sat on the seats across her. 

Violet suddenly noticing a presence in front of her, lifted her head up, and to her surprise, a boy sat there. Violet observed his features. It was the boy she had bumped into at Diagon Alley.

Violet couldn't contain it anymore, she had to ask. "First-Year?" 

The boy looked back to her and nodded and asked, "You?"

Violet raised her eyebrows and the answer became obvious. "What's your name?" asked Violet.

The boy was silent for a moment before saying "Tom Riddle, what's yours?"

Violet was annoyed at being asked this question, there are hundreds of times when people gasp and compliment her, ask her stuff. It was annoying and irritating.

"I'm Violet Le Fay, pleasure to meet you." Violet then stuck out her hand, silently asking for the handshake. Tom showed no sign of knowing her or bumping into her before, and no gasping at her name either which Violet greatly appreciated.

Tom Riddle allowed the handshake and firmly grasped the girl's hand. Almost as if lightning had struck, the two immediately let go of their hands. Electric shock, you see, is powerful in its own way.

Tom and Violet didn't talk until a pair of bubbling people came in.

"Hi, I'm Rachel White. This is my twin brother, James White. We're first-years, are you guys too?"

Violet murmured something quietly, and said: "I'm Violet and this is Tom."

Tom merely nodded at the two, before looking outside again, while Violet just zoned out of the discussion.

The whole train ride was not comfortable, as Rachel kept laughing shrilly and James kept smirking and throwing in-jokes here and there. 

As soon, as the train stopped, almost suddenly, hallways were filled with chatter, laughter, whispers, shouting, and people.

Everyone who was a first-year was ecstatic, you could tell who were the newcomers and who were the old students.

As First-years were gathered into boats that headed to the castle, Violet found herself paired up with Silent Mr. Riddle, and Bubbly Mr. and Miss White.

Violet stared distastefully at the water below, as it splattered onto her robes, which have stayed clean and dry so far.

As they arrived at the castle, they were hushed inside quickly and gathered in front of a set of very extended doors.

The design was incredible, students stared around in awe. 

A Professor with a long white beard appeared shortly after and said " Welcome to Hogwarts! I am Professor Albus Dumbledore, but you must address me as Professor Dumbledore. Don't address me as Professor Dumb Old Door. I had that before, quite funny if I daresay. Many things await you here! There are four houses, Slytherin, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Gryffindor. Good things you do, such as answering questions right, brewing right potions, shooting right spells and other, are awarded house points. However, any rule-breaking and disrespectfulness earns you detentions and removal of house points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points wins the house cup! Now please, follow me, in a neat single file line, as we enter the Great Hall, where you will be sorted into your future houses." 

Everyone listened intently and followed Professor Dumbledore as he opened the great doors, with a gentle flick of his wand. Students stared at the newcomers, excited for new students.

Violet felt kind of weird, being stared at by so many people, and not to mention butterflies were flying around in her stomach meaning the fact that she was very nervous. She remembered what her mother had said to her before she boarded the train, and she thought about what it would be like if she wasn't sorted into Slytherin.

Since Violet‘s last name started with a L, she was around the middle of the line. She waited, not bothering to listen to other people's sortings until her name was finally called.

Violet nervously walked up to the stool, sat on it, and then professor Dumbledore lifted the hat and placed it on her head.

Violet wasn't surprised to find that the hat could indeed speak, after all she reads a lot and her mother of course.

"Ah, a Le Fay? Interesting... you would do well in Ravenclaw, your witty brain and memory is quite astonishing. But Natalie seems to want you to be in Slytherin, hm... but does that really suit you?"

Violet spoke in her head, knowing full well only the hat could hear her.

"Please just sort me into Slytherin, just get it over with."

"You have many things to discover here at Hogwarts, more than other students. Very well then, Slytherin would suit you well too, Ravenclaw would do well too. And since you picked Slytherin, Better be.......SLYTHERIN!"

Violet heard the last word being shouted to all the students and teachers or professors in the hall, Violet was beyond relieved. She knew her mother would be happy to find out that she was placed in Slytherin too!

As Violet walked over to her table, she sat next to a boy who had platinum blonde hair. The blonde haired boy noticed Violet was staring and said "Violet Le Fay, I see? I am Abraxas Malfoy, I'm a third-year, pleasure to meet you." The boy held out his hand and Violet shook it.

Then a name got Violet's attention. It was Violet‘s name. And he after some talking with the hat, Violet could see, was also sorted into Slytherin.

Tom Riddle slid into the seat that was next to Violet, across Violet sat a girl who was a first year, called Autumn Silverthorn. Violet recognized that last name very well, a family her mother knew well, but Violet had never really met anyone that was part of that family.

Autumn turned to her and smiled, also recognizing who Violet was, and Violet knew this was a start to a good friendship.

The rest of the sorting passed quickly, and Violet was indeed very glad for that. She was hungry and her stomach was rumbling silently.

As the Sorting finished, Professor Dippet announced some boring school rules and news, and then they all were glad to be finally allowed to start eating. 

There were so many choices, but not as much as when her mother invites a whole heap of Pure-Bloods over and the house elf at the manor cooked a dinner or lunch.

It tasted delicious though, and Violet knew for sure, she was glad she chose Hogwarts instead of Beauxbatons.

Then they were led to their dorms and common rooms, the Slytherin one was in the dungeon...

Violet was sinking into the soft duvet and she started dreaming- and even in her dreams she knew that today was a day to be remember and a day with new friendships!


	2. New Term is....surprising

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well I am surprised at how..... different this works to Quotev..... thanks for reading

Violet woke up to pale green light filtering through the window that looked out into the lake. Violet shivered as she climbed out of bed, the cold air of the Slytherin Dungeon bracing her. It was Saturday.

Violet smiled, remembering all the events they happened yesterday. Her eyes wandered to Autumn’s sleeping figure.

Violet was glad there was no class for a couple days since she didn’t feel like going, and she wanted a few days to familiarize herself with the castle. But in fact only Quidditch, and the library. Sadly, first-years were not allowed the privilege to go free flying in the pitch or doing any flying at all. Violet found this rule quite absurd. She got dressed into her Slytherin robes, though it was a weekend date, and hung her scarf around her neck, and she wasn’t that cold anymore.

Violet headed down the stairs of the girls dormitory, and left to the library, not noticing the figure which sat on on the green emerald coloured couch in the dungeon common room.

The Library was magnificent, it was filled with books. It wasn’t as good as the one at home of course, but it was still phenomenal.

Rows and rows of shelved books, tables for studying, as it was early morning, only a few students were here, such as N.E.W.T ones, or the ones taking the O.W.L tests. 

Violet knew she was not looking forward towards those nasty tests, she could only imagined who ever named N.E.W.T was right, Nasty Exhausting Wizarding tests, makes sense after all.

Violet sat in the library, grabbing the spines of books, checking their description, then she came to an interesting one, a book about wizarding powers such as Metamorphmagus , Animagus- counts as a power anyway, and Reading minds and etc.

Violet was fascinated by this book, and with her eyes on the book she walked to the nearest table and sat down and began reading.

As she was basically finishing the book, only did then did she realise it was breakfast time, time to eat.. and boy was she starving.

On her way to the Great Hall, guess who she bumped into? Tom Riddle...

Tom’s eyes stared straight into Violet’s icy blue eyes, his eyes twinkled with a mysterious vibe.

As if it was a thing, they walked towards the Great Hall, both silent and then Tom broke it.

”Violet, How are you?” He said.

Violet smirked, ” Good, what about you?”

“Fine, I suppose”

Violet sighed at his capability of making a conversation and left to eat. Tom walked behind her, his eyes off as always.

Violet sat next to her friend Autumn and they started a chat about classes on Monday. As the day got on, Violet had challenged anyone in Slytherin to play wizard chess with her. Six people accepted the challenge: Abraxas, Autumn, a girl called Isla, another called Maria, a boy called Chris Silverhorn (Autumn’s older brother), and surprisingly Tom Riddle. 

Wizard chess was barbaric. Violet had smashed Maria, Abraxas, and Autumn already. After a close match with Isla, Violet came out as top. Natalie Le Fay had educated her well, even in games like chess and Quidditch after all. 

Chris put up a long and hard match, but after Violet took away his queen, rook, bishop, and knight, Chris had no choice to give up because he couldn't play without a queen or at least a rook.

Tom Riddle the last component was the hardest. As the night ticked here, Tom and Violet still had not finished their game, and at last they decided it was a draw.

You could see Tom coming out of his shell a bit, after smirking with Abraxas and glaring at Violet, and the feeling was mutual- Violet had raised an eyebrow, and calmly stared hard at him.

Autumn and Chris, who had been fooling around before, yawned at the same time, and they stared at each other before bursting into tired laughter. Violet and Tom could both tell that most of them were tired, apart from themselves, and they sighed, and silently challenged the other tomorrow in their free time.

Sunday went by quickly, as it mainly involved chess and library studies, which Violet and Tom had done together. Unknown to them, Violet,Tom, Chris, Abraxas, and Autumn had formed a Slytherin squad.

Finally, weekends ended, Chris and Abraxas were pretty sad due to them being in higher year levels, Year three.

The first day of classes, since the new year had begun, and teens and kids were rushing here and there.

Breakfast was uneventful, apart from timetables being handed out, that was their timetable for the rest of the year. How exciting! 

First Class for Monday was Transfigurations. Violet was excited, but having her mother's warning, along with Chris and Abraxas, on the fact that the first few lessons of anything but potions and flying were indeed quite boring.

Her mother often spoke of Transfiguration and Potions and all of them were good.

Professor Dumbledore, the one who took them to be sorted, is teaching Transfiguration class, and since this is the first lesson, it was unsurprisingly boring. Some people were startled that it was, in fact, boring, but Violet and Tom weren't, and neither was Autumn.

As mentioned above, they had been well-warned beforehand, making them know about it, unlike some people.

Transfiguration finished quickly, though it was two hours, but only because of Professor Dumbledore who was going on and on about the importance of saying the right words, correct wand movement and so on. 

Defense Against the Dark Arts was taught by Professor Merrythought. Boring as usual, all classes were boring as expected, and soon Flying came.

This class was the one that Violet had been waiting for a long time, ever since the beginning of today. Autumn was not as excited, but not as glum as Tom who not only was not interested in flying or Quidditch, but looked rather scared, not that he would ever admit that whenever someone had mentioned flying class today. 

The boiling hot sun shone upon the green grass, where brooms were laid out for the first year class today. Madam Hooch, a young-looking woman, stood behind the rows of broomsticks.

Violet stood by a broom, that looked tattered and old. As she raised her hand on top of the broom, the broom soared right into her hands. Violet wasn't astonished, but then her pure-blood snottiness came in. She was really surprised how she had managed to summon it, after all it was an old and rusty broom, and it looked like they haven't changed the brooms in quite a while. 

Violet looked around, her eyes found their way to Tom Riddle, who was struggling evidently to summon his broom. The frustrated look on his face made her chuckle.

Only three people had been able to summon their broom - Violet, Maria, and a boy called Charlie Sewlyn. Autumn managed to summon her rusty broom on the third try, and when she did she was delighted. Tom was now beyond struggling and still had not been able to summon his broom.

Madam Hooch then told everyone about next instructions, and unknown to Tom, Violet was secretly enjoying how he was not an expert at this, as so far as he was at everything else.

After one hour of excitement, for Violet, and one hour of torture for Tom, flying class was over. Violet was not disappointed, but she did wish that the school could bend the rules for flying and trying out for the quidditch team.

Day one was uneventful, and apart from new classes and trying out some new stuff, nothing that exciting either. 

Violet headed downstairs for dinner, as it was currently six pm. Violet originally had no intention of going to dinner, as tomorrow was potions class for her, and she needed to study to beat Tom, and Violet already knew that he would excel at Potions too!

But you know, you can't focus or study properly when hungry, so in the end she decided to go eat, and quickly and elegantly ran towards the great hall.

As Violet entered the doors of the Great Hall, she immediately headed over to the Slytherin table, where Abraxas, Chris, Autumn, and Tom were feasting on their dinner. Not so much Tom, but the others were very hungry and it was very obvious too. 

Violet sat next to Autumn, and though Autumn was eating, they talked about the latest gossip. "Have you heard that Rebecca McKinnon started a new fashion trend?" and also stuff like "Did you hear that Stella Renice got into trouble today?"


	3. What?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes at the end

The season went on, as the air grew more chilly. Christmas grew closer, and people were fussing over gifts and wrapping, as year two and below couldn't go to Hogsmeade.

It was also time for Quidditch Tryouts. Violet Le Fay was excited for Quidditch, she had started playing when she was a small toddler. 

Tom hated Quidditch however, rather unlike Abraxas and Chris. Autumn wasn’t a huge fan of it either. Tom had also realised Violet was hiding something from him and the others. Chris and Autumn were both twitchy and more sensitive these days, they were both less social causing Violet and Abraxas to frown at them.

Abraxas was already a chaser on the Slytherin Quidditch team, so technically unless someone threatened his position, he was way too lazy to come to tryouts. Not to mention, Abraxas wanted to find out on the Silverthorn siblings secret, which he and Violet had talked about some time before.

Violet was preparing for the right moment. Putting on her Quidditch gloves and taking her special broom outside, she headed to the Quidditch pitch.

On her way there, Tom bumped into her. Strange coincidence, it was.

”Watch where you’re g- oh Violet, I was just looking for you.”

”Yeah, and first word you say Tom, is watch here you’re going. Huh.”

”I thought you were a pesky first year.”

”Don’t say that, you were a “pesky first year” last year too.”

”Oh, shut up.”

”Shut doesn’t go up.”

”I’m pretty sure, I heard you say something like that to Abraxas, but I can’t remember.”

Violet shook her head at Tom’s cluelessness on retorts and marched ahead, with her broom in her hand, leaving Tom dazed and thinking.

It was then time for the Quidditch tryouts.

Violet was more nervous now, watching Abraxas smirk at her, and the team captain, Brent Anderson wave her over.

Anderson’s loud voice could be heard and silenced all chatter.

”Seekers, are trying out first. Chasers next, Beater and last, keepers. If you are not on the team, and don’t want to try out please leave. If you are in a DIFFERENT house, Leave now!”

Violet was aiming to be a chaser like Abraxas. 

Finally it was time try out for the chasers. Violet was excited and took the quaffle from the captain, who gave it to her.

Abraxas was here to help Anderson, which Violet found ironic and funny.

The whistle blew, and then Violet zoomed off, one hand on her broom, other holding the quaffle and passed it to Abraxas who smirked again and passed it back.

Violet, now with the quaffle, threw it hard in the middle ring, and scored. The tryout keeper thought she was going to throw it the right ring and leaned that side instead.

And then as Violet was cheering, she saw Chris in the keeper section and Autumn in the beater section. Autumn! And Chris! 

Violet was than shell shocked upon the sight of them. Nearly dropping the quaffle which had just gotten passed to her, she recovered and carried on.

The rest of practice went like this, until when Violet had finished her tryouts and watched the other chasers and Chris and Autumn trying out.

Violet was shocked to say that both the silverhorn siblings had improved, well she didn’t know about Chris, but Autumn certainly. Violet had just discovered someone’s new hobby. Autumn's ability to hit hard. Chris was going well too, only having missed one so far, and that was the highest score in everyone who had tried out!

Violet, having no reason to stay longer, and also having arched the Silverhorn siblings play, left and perfectly content with what she did. On her way back, she once again met Tom Marvolo Riddle who was sitting on a bench, casually reading and could be seen smirking at something, and it was like he knew Violet would come here after practice/tryouts.

Violet frowned heavily upon the sight of him, and sat next to him, trying to see if he would notice. And indeed, he did notice. Quite quickly dare say.

”Why are you here?” asked Violet.

”Why can’t I be here?”

“I dunno, maybe cause you’re never really here?”

”Okay. You got me there, but it not like you own the place anyway.”

”Whatever, I’m leaving cause you’re here.”

Violet rushed off to get changed into her Slytherin coloured robes before heading off to the library.

Violet knew Tom suspected she was hiding something, and she was too. Violet was trying to produce a Patronus and learning to be a animagus with the help of Professor Dumbledore, the Transfiguration professor. But she had to register, sadly, or maybe Violet would find a way to not. But for now, Dumbledore was making her.

Recently a few days ago, in the empty classroom, Violet had managed to produce a Patronus, and ironically it was a Phoenix.

When Dumbledore heard this news, he was shocked as you could obviously see, as then Violet learned his Patronus was also a Phoenix. Violet was amazed when she heard this news.

Tom had been trying to find out her secret, she just knew it, but she wasn’t that easy to beat. Violet was mysterious and knew many things Hogwarts could do and has, like secret passages. Besides, it’s easy to determine and predict Tom’s move, at least to her.

Violet didn’t know much about Tom’s backstory as much as he knew of hers, so that was what Violet was trying to find out instead.

Meanwhile, Tom was puzzled at the hurriedness left, and was more confused than ever.

The Quidditch results were out a few weeks after the tryouts, and Violet was excited to announce she had made the team and was very happy. Tom and Abraxas were amused, Chris who had also made the team, was annoyed and Autumn, who hadn't, was quiet about it.

Violet had spent some time with Autumn over the last few days, and even told Autumn her super secretive secret, which Autumn was glad Violet trusted her enough to keep it. And she was going to keep it.

To say, Violet hadn't written to her mother in so long, and she felt obliged to, and was a bit sheepish not writing.

Violet put her eagle quill down on the parchment and scribbled away.

Dear Mother,

I feel like I haven't wrote to you in so long, I'm a bit sheepish about that. But you can't exactly blame me, everything's so hectic over here!

A few days ago were the Quidditch tryouts. I got in as chaser, with Abraxas and Chris, and sadly Autumn wasn't in the team. But there's still five years to be on the team, no pressure.

If Professor Dumbledore or Professor Dippet hasn't informed you yet, I've trying to become a animagus and producing a patronus, which I successfully did around a week ago. It's a Phoenix, by the way.

I suspect Tom is wary of my behaviour, constantly going to the library and disappearing off to the empty classroom and other secret places, that I prefer to keep secret for now.

Classes are going well, thank goodness my potions partner isn't that dope this year, but still pretty bossy. It's Tom, can you imagine? We're both amazing at potions though, as you should know, but our personalities do clash a bit.

I'm continuing to strive in classes as usual, but there's something wrong with Autumn and Chris though. It's disturbing me greatly.

I'm sorry for not writing earlier, and this is the basic fill in on what is going on. 

Until next time,

Violet

Satisfied with it, Violet sent it off with her owl and entered the great hall for dinner. It was buzzing as always, but all staff and teachers were present, amazingly. Violet sat down, preparing to eat.

Professor Dippet stood up and used his wand to magically louden his voice, which silenced all chatter.

"Students, as you may know, it's time for the traditional Masquerade ball. You must dress formally, and with any sort of mask covering your face. It's right before the holidays, so everyone should be attending. Your partners are different this year, well - how it's going to work. Girls are asking out the boys this year."

And then Violet's face was certainly interesting. 

And so was every other female in the school. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All prewritten, please tell me if there are any grammatical mistakes. Many Thanks


End file.
